danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Osama Yakuseme
|image = }} Osama Yakuseme is a character featured in the game Danganronpa 4: TMP. Her title is the Ultimate Shoe Store Worker because she got hired for a job at a shoe store. Her younger sister, Nakana Yakuseme got hired as a waitress at a restaurant, making her the Ultimate Waitress. Appearance Osama is a schoolgirl in her 20s. She has fair skin, beige eyes, and reddish pink hair with a bang covering her right eye. She wears a white shirt with a purple tie and a hot pink blazer. She also wears a beige skirt, black leggings, and beige loafers. Personality Osama might be a schoolgirl in her 20s, but she is a tough and Brave one. Whenever something doesn’t go right with her, she starts repeatedly cussing until she calms down. Ever since her younger sister Nakana was born when she was 5, the two always cared for each other. In the prologue of the game, Nakana was always shy and scared, but Osama always helped cure that shyness. In Chapter 1, Nakana started feeling better. She felt a little bit shy, but it was worth it to Osama. Most students think Nakana is ugly and they start bullying her, but Osama uses her braveness to stop the bullies. History Early Life Many years before school, Osama always was brave. When she was 3, she saved her parents from a shark attack at the beach. When she was 11, she saved her sister from being kidnapped by a criminal. Osama has done many good deeds. Killing School Trip Osama and Nakana were the second ones to introduce themselves, after Tokomo Netsuno, the Ultimate Archer. Everyone went to a forest and set up camp. After that, Osama, Nakana, and Tokomo engaged in a talk about their Ultimate talents. It started getting late, but everyone stayed up until 1:00 AM. Then everyone went to sleep. The next day was left with tragedy. Osama woke up and went on a hike with Nakana and Tokomo. A few minutes later, Osama and Tokomo were in love, and after the hike,the three headed back to the campsite. On their way, they saw something that creeped them out immediately: Komara Unugini's dead body, a knife through her skull. They picked up the body and showed everyone. After that, they held a class trial to find out who killed Komara. The time of the death was approximately 5:00 AM. The evidence was the shred of a purple tie. The killer must have been Osama or Kiki Makina, the Ultimate Violinist. After the discussion, it hadn’t been revealed that Kiki was Komara's killer, but Osama was incorrectly voted guilty of the murder, causing her to get executed and killed. After the execution, Nakana burst into tears, and after the trial, Nakana committed suicide. Talent Shoe Store Worker At the wee age of 17, Osama tried to apply for a job, but none of them were accepted. Then she came across a shoe store hiring called Jump Up Super High Shoes. She applied and got accepted, so now she works there, while her sister, on the other hand, works as a waitress at a place called Mamma Mia Pizza and Restaurant. The two sisters enjoy their jobs and wouldn't trade them for the world. However, after they died, the managers had to hire new people to replace Osama and Nakana. Swimming Revealed by Nakana during Chapter 1, Osama is also a good swimmer. Once she went to swimming school and passed. Now she competes in swimming races and often wins 1st place, giving her the unofficial title of Semi-Ultimate Swimmer. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:♀ Female Category:Deceased Category:Killing School House Executions Category:Danganronpa 4: TMP Characters